


Recognition

by KingOfTheGodComplex



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom, dreamteam SMP
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Incest?, Praise Kink, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheGodComplex/pseuds/KingOfTheGodComplex
Summary: [Haven't written fanfiction not to mention smut in years so be gentle lol]During the Schlatt Administration takeover of L'manburg, Fundy finally finds his loyalty, his love for his country, his effort, everything, recognized after years of his father Wilbur ignoring him. An explanation of why Fundy turned on his own father and why Quackity and JSchlatt's relationship was so toxic. This includes a bit of plot about Schlatt longing for a happier marriage and him cheating on Quackity. In this work Schlatt is like 23-24 and Fundy is 19.========================================================================They were fighting for no reason, he had said something back handed and too rude as usual and his husband had taken it too personal. Quackity let out a yell “I’m so sick.” the familiar slam of a door and soon the house was dead silent.Jschlatt fell back into the wooden chair at his desk, letting out an intense sigh, he leaned his head back, feeling hot sweat on his suit collar. He gave a small growl, voice hot and dry from screaming, a growl to his voice “Stupid Bitch.”
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Recognition

It started with an argument, a simple statement “I'm not one to sling insults around here but I mean geez.. Get back to the gym.” Schlatt had been maybe a bit too blunt with his Husband, sure he had tried to cover up the insult with pet names but it only took a look at Alex’s face to understand he had made a mistake and before they knew it it was a full out argument, accusations of cheating flung around the room with the adrenaline of a verbal fight.  
“Tell me about Wilbur then! C’mon say it! Fucking say it, since you like Wilbur’s ass so much more than mine, say it.”  
Schlatt ran a hand through his greased back locks, refusing to say anything, and at the silence Quackity slammed the door in his face. Leaving the Ram alone.

Sure there were some good times. “You know I love you.”  
A gruff whisper against Quackity’s throat, hot skin pressed against eachother. Alexis could only let out a small whimper “I know… I was just,, angry..” 

That was how it had started, of course, it’d been nearly 8 months since Schlatt had been elected and the stress of Politics certainly took a toll on their marriage, and Quackity, being the Vice President, meant the same tension rolled down into the Cabinet. It was a mess.  
Currently though, the screaming was loud enough to be heard through the cardboard thin walls of the Whitehouse, “Why don’t you fucking leave like you always do? I cant take you, you’re a fucking idiot.” Schlatt shouted, he felt high-strung and angry.  
They were fighting for no reason, he had said something back handed and too rude as usual and his husband had taken it too personal. Quackity let out a yell “I’m so sick.” the familiar slam of a door and soon the house was dead silent.  
Jschlatt fell back into the wooden chair at his desk, letting out an intense sigh, he leaned his head back, feeling hot sweat on his suit collar. He gave a small growl, voice hot and dry from screaming, a growl to his voice “Stupid Bitch.”  
He was the president, he was supposed to lead, this was supposed to be a great thing, he was in power, sure, at the expense of the broken shell of a marriage. Schlatt leaned forwards, sweeping black locks away from a damp forehead, he pressed the call button with a heavy finger “Fundy.”  
The fox tilted his head up at the speaker, he dropped what he was doing.  
“Get in my office.”

Since then they’d been having moments, Fundy and Schlatt: small touches, little looks and hot toned comments. Jschlatt liked having a slightly younger, loyal thing to look at, one that never questioned him, Fundy looked up to him and he was trustworthy. Fundy liked the attention, the recognition, back when his father led he was never noticed, Wilbur had always been much too busy. Wilbur was never there for him, he was the most perfect son, the ideal poster child, he got good grades, he was artistic, patriotic and yet each time he longed for even an ounce of praise he was denied, Fundy had understood sure, Wilbur had been a busy and respected president. It was hard to ignore the tingle in his lower belly and the bzzt in his brain though when Schlatt stood, tall and hardy over him and spoke gentle, gruff compliments under his breath.  
This had been going on for quite a bit as well, the small comments “God, I knew I could rely on you.” “You’re so good at that.” “I didn’t know you knew how to code.” “Loyal.” “Intelligent.” “I appreciate you.”  
Fundy was stood in Schlatt’s office, reading a report to the man when the Ram stood up, stepping close to the shorter fox hybrid. “Uhh.. sir?” Floris looked up at him.  
“Fundy, Id like to ask you a question.”  
“Yes sir?”  
“I want to cut to the chase.”  
“Elaborate.” Fundy knew Schlatt didn't really need to.  
Schlatt held out a hand, leaning forwards to kiss Floris with a surprisingly gentle hand, you’d think after the month of two of courting they’d been doing and the built up stress of Schlatt not being sexually met in weeks and weeks he’d be a bit more desperate.  
Fundy lowered the papers, closing his eyes and tilting his head into it. Schlatt pulled the paperwork from his hand, settling it off to the side, the Ram grabbed Fundy’s wrist, tugging his body closer. Fundy let out a small sound, he felt rough hands grab at his ass, and his thighs.  
Schlatt pulled away with a hotter breath “You’re gorgeous, has anyone ever told you that?” He tugged the shorter’s ass up onto the soft, dark wood desktop.  
“Never..” Floris kept his voice low, not wanting anyone but Schlatt to hear him. He was pulled into another gentle kiss, this one a bit deeper and you could sense the want in it.  
Things escalate quickly when you’ve imagined them over and over in bed, hand wrapped around your own cock, so it was no surprise when Fundy found himself grabbing weakly at Schlatt’s tie, his own shirt discarded. Jschlatt gave a noise “Don’t worry about it.” Papers were shoved off to the side in the dim room, Fundy was pushed back gently onto the table behind him, pants being undone “Is this alright?”  
Floris felt a nervousness in his chest… “Y.. yeah, of course..” his trousers were being unbuttoned, the small tent in them obvious. The fox hybrid lifted his hips, black fabric pulled away from his skin, he was an average size, clean and groomed down there.  
Schlatt gave the small cock a few gentle tugs “You’re always so good for me, precious and small, I’d be a fool to treat you badly..” At Fundy’s whimper he pulled back, stripping off his suit and undershirt, his own pants still on, he leaned down to give Fundy’s inner thigh a soft and careful kiss.  
A nervousness bubbled up in his belly “Noone’s ever touched me like this before..” He whispered after a moment of Schlatt licking up his inner leg, his knees bent to allow space for the man’s head.  
That made Schlatt excited “You’re a virgin?”  
“I am..”  
“Are you still alright with..?”  
“I am.”  
Schlatt stood back up to kiss Fundy’s cheek again “I’ll be gentle..” He led small kisses down Fundy’s body until he came to the cock’s head, he wrapped his lips around it, the small body under him tensed. Fundy was a good distraction from a shitty marriage.  
It felt very different from touching yourself, that was the first thing Fundy could think, then he couldn't, he gave a whimper, hands immediately shooting down to grab at Schlatt’s horns for some kind of anchor “Holy sh-.. Hgh,,” he silenced himself.  
“Don't be quiet.. I wanna hear you love, you’re all mine tonight.” Schlatt wrapped his mouth tight around the smaller man’s tip again, slowly sinking down until his nose met Fundy’s flesh, he pulled back softly and Fundy pushed up into the hot contact.  
“Oh god... “ He was overwhelmed, his small chest red and flushed, he was starting to sweat now, Schlatt moved after a moment or two of letting the younger one adjust, starting a slow pace. Fundy let out a hot gasp, thighs tight and close with Schlatt’s cheeks in between them “Uhn!” he couldn't help but lift his hips up into the tight, wetness around his cock.  
Schlatt looked up with dark eyes, a callous hand held Fundy’s hips down and at the movement the smaller boy was obedient, his hips stilled, small whimpers and a tight grip persisting “Schlatt-- uhh please.. It’s good..I-” he threw his head back.  
Schlatt pulled off with heavy breaths, not touching the man but instead going back up to kiss him on the lips “Shh, holy shit you sound amazing..” The praise made the denial of a climax worth it.  
Schlatt reached down to unzip his pants, belt hanging from the buckle, he pulled out his own cock, starting to lube it up with a tester bottle he liked to keep in his drawer. “Are you ready..?” Fundy gave a quiet now.  
“I’m scared..” Jschlatt leaned in close.  
“Just think of how good you’ll make me feel sweetheart, I'll be soft, I promise..” Fundy’s head spun at those words, he gave a small sound, feeling the head of something hard at his hole, it pushed in incredibly slowly, he hadn't been prepared after all, so Schlatt was as soft as possible with his movements.  
It took maybe 5 minutes until their bodies finally met, Fundy was blanketed by Schlatt, who was littering the smaller in kisses and compliment and whispers. Fundy gave a shaky breath, he tried to kiss Schlatt, their lips met “You feel incredibly.”  
“You can move..” Schlatt pulled back just as slow, it took a few thrusts before they finally had a pace to go off of, Schlatt tested his thrusts to try and hit the best he could inside of the cute little virgin he had his hands on.  
“All mine.” Schlatt grumbled low, starting to thrust quicker.  
It felt incredible, a flash of pleasure shot up Fundy’s spine, even better than the way Schlatt’s perfect lips had been wrapped neatly around him earlier, Fundy bit back a ‘Wilbur!’ instead he let out a breathy moan “Uhn, oh god, please right there!”  
It wasn't something the younger man could control, thinking of his make-shift father figure taking him like this… maybe it was the position of power? Or the praise? The pet names, the feeling of unfettered loyalty. The pace sped up, his thin legs pulled up over Schlatt’s shoulders and soon they were going at it ruthlessly, Schlatt growled compliment and marked little claims into the fox’s skin, small, gentle and caring nips “You’re perfect in everyway Floris.. Everything I could ever want.”  
He had Schlatt’s approval, he was loved, and he came first, he was in ecstasy “Fuck! Wi- mmh! I’m gonna cum!” his hands gripped Jshlatt’s messy dark hair, he could feel the push and pull, every strike into the spot that made him see stars. Fundy’s legs tightened, shaky, he was totally and completely helpless.  
“Mine.” Schlatt growled, deepening the intense pace.  
“Uh! All yours Schlatt! Fuck…. Hgh.. only yours, always yours..”  
Floris came with a series of breathy whimpers, he imagined Will fucking him down on that same table, being the one to take his Virginity, recognizing everything he was great for. Schlatt was busy pushing into the small man, cumming inside with a gravely groan and painting his insides, his fist was tight around Fundy’s cock, pumping him intime with the thrusts. They were left shaking and out of breath.


End file.
